Uniting Narnia
by mickEmousina
Summary: 6 years after the Battle with the White Witch things are going smoothly in Narnia. That is until an uprising starts and people threaten to leave the monarchy. The Pevensies go to try and unite the people and meet some interesting characters along th way.


story: Uniting Narnia

A/N- Hilo people, this is your authoress, L, here. I would like to point out that this story might not be exactly accurate. I have read the Chronicles of Narnia, but only once and it was a good couple of years ago. It's a good bit movie based, but not entirely. Also there will be original characters in this, but please read: THIS IS NOT A SAPPY ROMANCE STORY! The underlying theme (since the theme in CoN is supposedly Christianity) is the respect of all religions. I don't know… it just popped into my head one day. Okay, time for me to get off of my soapbox, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Narnia or any of its fantabulous characters. I do however own the characters of the faeries the Pevensies encounter.

It was a fine, clear day at Cair Paravel. The sun was shining and almost everyone was outside enjoying the warm weather. Everyone, that is, except for king peter. He was in the great hall with his captain, Oreius, trying to find a solution for the presenting dilemma.

Kings peter and Edmund along with queens Susan and Lucy have been in reign for a little over 6 years. Peter, now nearly a full man at nineteen years old, had ruled wisely over Narnia. Now, though, Narnia was at a state of unrest. Other tribes and groups of creatures were breaking off, saying they didn't believe in the monarchy of Narnia or its standards.

"Your highness," said Oreius, "there may be a way to unite everyone." The two of them were pondering this issue for hours with no solutions. Peter immediately perked up at the idea of one, "We can send missionaries out, sir, to tell the people of what we are doing. Maybe they will join us after they understand your position, your majesty."

Peter thought about this for a while. Edmund came walking in with Susan and Lucy following him. They all were smiling and laughing until they saw their brother. This problem was no surprise to them having tried to help, but Peter wanted them to stay out of it. The three Pevensie siblings immediately became concerned for their brother as soon as they saw his face.

"Peter," asked Susan, "what's wrong?" She tried her best to be gentle for while Peter was a good king he could be very angry if provoked,

"Oreius here is helping me with ideas on uniting our land. I think they will work. But, forget the missionaries, I am to go myself."

"What? No!" exclaimed Lucy.

"it's too dangerous, Peter!" Reasoned Susan.

"Not without me you aren't!" Proclaimed Edmund.

Everyone suddenly turned to look at Edmund. Peter walked over to them and placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"No, Ed" said Peter, "None of you are to come with me."

"You really think you can get rid of us that easily?" asked Susan with a smirk.

"Yes," Stated Edmund, "If you go, we all go."

"Right," Said Lucy, "I'll tell the stable hands to get the horses ready." Lucy started to leave, but Edmund called out after her.

"Wait, Lu!" she turned around, "Make sure Phillip is done eating or else he'll be complaining the whole time.' Lucy nodded then preceded out of the great hall.

"So, Peter." Susan asked turning toward her older brother, "Where are we venturing to first?"

Peter sighed, knowing he lost the argument with his younger siblings. "Well," he said, "If we want to unite everyone we must get to the source of the problem. First we will go to the Great Woods and we will se where that takes us."

"Your majesty," called Oreius, "Will I send out for guards to accompany you?"

"No, Oreius, if we could handle the White Witch, we can handle this. We go alone." Peter stated finally, looking at the map laid out before him, eyes fixed on the Great Woods of Narnia.

A/N: there ya go! Back story of the Pevensies (for the most part) completed! It was not a very good chapter, but I swear it will pick up! Please review and make me feel happy as a writer. No flames please!


End file.
